The present disclosure relates to virtual containers, and more specifically, to pooling resources among virtual containers in a cloud computing environment.
A large number of individuals and organizations use virtualized cloud computing environments to run a multitude of applications and services. A server operating as a part of such a cloud system may act as a host for one or more virtual machines or logical partitions (LPARs), each of which may host one or more containers, such as Dockers, workload partitions (WPARs), or other similar structures. These containers can be used to run the specific applications, middleware, or other programs that a client requires.